To Old Time
by PopcornUnicorn
Summary: Kinda a sequel to "For Old Time's Sake". Choza and Shikaku are on their way back from a mission and have some fun. Yaoi, Choza x Shikaku. M for sex. Beautiful gay sex.


so I'm completely obsessed with these two right now. They need more love! Enjoy!

…..

To Old Times

They were on their way back from a successful mission. It was late at night, only a day away from the Leaf, the two of them sitting in front of a once roaring fire that was struggling to stay lit for the two men.

Inoichi has been assigned a solo mission, something only he could do, so it was just Choza and Shikaku drinking sake in the small clearing, talking and laughing in hushed voices. They were ninjas after all. They couldn't attract too much attention.

" I haven't drank like this in ages." Choza smiled, pudgy cheeks flushed from the fire and the alcohol. " it feels good."

Shikaku nodded in agreement. " it feels even better to just relax." he drawled, emptying his cup. " just for a night, now that we're done the mission, we have no responsibilities right now, no Hokage, no children, no wife. Nothing troublesome."

" just a good friend and drinking buddy." Choza smiled, " feels like old times."

The thinner man filled his cup again." to old times."

" to old times."

They clinked glasses and drained the strong alcohol, a content sigh escaping their mouths in unison. For a while they just sat there, beside each other, slightly glazed eyes fixed on the flickering, dying flame. It really was like when they were younger, out on a mission, drinking like only a young adult could, enjoying the company of the other.

Shikaku sighed, turning to look at his friend. Choza wasn't really attractive, he knew that, but it was the man's personality that Shikaku was attracted to . Like all Akimichi, he was loyal, had a big heart to match his body, and a confident manner that someday Choji might inherit. He was, really, the best friend one could ask for.

Choza turned to meet Shikaku's gaze and he smiled, the corners of his mouth turning up to make his red cheeks even bigger. The Nara smiled back, and as if an unspoken agreement passed between them, they both leaned towards the other.

Their lips brushed, tentative at first, but then they pressed more firmly against the other. Choza lifted a hand up and gently cupped the back of Shikaku's head, running a strong thumb against the man's pale, scarred cheek.

After a long, slow kiss they pulled apart, only far enough so that they could regain their breath. The two locked eyes, not surprised at how clear the other's gaze was. This wasn't something brought on by the alcohol, they both knew that.

Choza smiled, leaning his forehead against his friend's. " just like old times, eh?"

" we never change." Shikaku replied, closing his eyes and wrapping his arms around Choza's thick neck. " now kiss me again."

Not needing any more encouragement, Choza leaned back into the kiss, his weight making Shikaku tumble backwards. The larger man was on top in an instant, pinning the other to the ground, kissing much more passionately this time. Shikaku was breathing heavy in seconds, unable to do anything but hold on tightly and kiss back as hard as he could.

As much as he hated to admit it, he liked it when Choza dominated him. Usually, it was much too troublesome to submit to anyone, escpecially in sex, but in all honesty it was impossible not to submit to this man.

" really," Shikaku breathed, " I could so easily bind you and be the dominant one."

The larger man smirked, his lips finding their way to Shikaku's neck. " oh please," he said, lightly sucking, making his friend groan, " I know you like this, you wouldn't use a jutsu. You like it the old fashioned way."

A resigned sigh turned into a moan as Choza kissed lower." I know."

Large hands quickly made work of his vest, and then off came his jacket, until he was lying on the forest floor in his mesh undershirt.

Looking at him, Choza actually licked his lips. " you still have a nice body, even after all these years." he lightly kissed Shikaku's chest through the mesh. " I want it just as much now as I did when we were young."

Shikaku chuckled, breath hitching in his throat when Choza kissed his right nipple. " heh, you sound like a teenager." he breathed.

" but you're acting like one. " Choza replied, smiling. He ran a hand down the mesh shirt, pressing down just below Shikaku's belt. " look at you, all excited like a slutty teen."

Usually Shikaku would have been able to come up with a smart, witty comeback, but at the moment he couldn't think of anything besides the strong hand kneading his growing erection. " shut up," he moaned, pressing his body up into his friend. " I can feel your body reacting too. Hypocrite."

Choza chuckled, sitting up, " I don't deny it."

As quickly as he could he removed his own clothing, not stopping until he was just wearing pants. Then he leaned back down, face inches from Shikaku's, met with a disappointed look.

" what?" he asked, smirking

" that was the worst strip tease I've ever seen, and you didn't take off your pants."

Choza's smile widened, a lustful look clouding his eyes. " no way in hell am I going to be naked before you." he hissed into his friends ear, ripping the mesh shirt off and pushing Shikaku down into the ground.

Shikaku moaned, eyes fluttering closed as the large man ground his hips down, literally forcing Shikaku into the soft forest floor. Lips were pressed against his, roughly, Choza's tongue demanding entrance. He granted entrance, letting his friend explore his mouth, re-memorizing a space that he hadn't visited in years.

Oh, how they had forgotten how good the other tasted.

Lips traveled down Shikaku's pale neck and collarbone, stopping only to suck on a nipple before traveling down the flat, toned abdomen. Choza unclipped Shikaku's belt and tugged his pants down to his knees, pulling his underwear with it. He locked eyes with the thinner man, a hungry gleam in his eyes, and he bent down, taking Shikaku's entire erection in his mouth.

Shikaku moaned, the hot, wet contact feeling so damn good. Choza started slowly, running his tongue across the shaft, sucking and bobbing his head just a bit. It would have been embarrassing, panting and smiling drunkenly, completely overcome by the pleasure, but Shikaku didn't even notice. He just gripped Choza's hair tightly in his fists, bucking his hips in vain as the large man held him down.

" d-damn." Shikaku breathed, minutes later, barely able to get the words out as his friend picked up the pace. " you're still so good at g-giving head."

Choza laughed, the vibrations inadvertently sending Shikaku over the edge. He came with a low moan, surprising Choza, but the man still swallowed every drop.

" didn't expect you to come so soon." he smirked, sitting up and licking his lips. " you still act like a teenager. So excited and can't even hold out for ten minutes."

" shut up, Choza." he growled, glaring at the man. " just fuck me already, damn it. And take off your pants, I want to see you naked too."

The man smiled, kissing Shikaku on the lips " remember, I'm in charge here." he mumbled, " I'll do what I want."

" you want to take your pants off."

" after you're naked I will."

Quickly kicking his pants off the rest of the way, Shikaku wrapped his arms around his friend's beefy shoulders. " take your pants off already." he whispered, low and lustful, grinding against Choza. " and fuck me."

Shikaku smiled as Choza struggled to take his pants off as fast as he could. Maybe he did have a bit of power here, if only just a little.

Once he was naked, Choza pushed Shikaku back into the ground, kissing him hard enough to bruise. Nope, the thinner man thought as he panted, he had no power at all here.

Choza forced the thin, pale legs apart, pushing them up so he could get a good position.

" wait!" Shikaku cried, trying to sit up, " don't just go at it! Prepare me first! I won't be able to walk tomorrow!"

But Choza just smirked, forcing him back down, rendering him immobile. " you're an adult." he whispered, positioning himself at Shikaku's entrance. " you can take a bit of pain."

And he thrust in, hard, burying himself in halfway. Shikaku all but screamed, covering his mouth with his hands as Choza kept pushing in.

" relax." the larger man murmured, pulling the hands away and wrapping the arms around his neck. " you wanted me to fuck you already, didn't you?"

" f-fuck y-you." Shikaku managed to say though the pain.

For a moment they were still, Choza giving his friend time to adjust. " you're so tight." he murmured. " it's been years, hasn't it?"

Shikaku managed to nod in response.

After a few minutes of swearing and heavy breathing, Shikaku managed to speak. " move." he whispered in a commanding tone, his dark eyes lidded with lust.

And Choza did move, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back in, hard. Shikaku screamed again, his arms tightening around Choza's neck so hard that he threaded to choke the man. He vaguely heard his friend laugh, and thrust roughly, making Shikaku cry out again.

Tears sprung to his eyes and he buried his face into Choza's chest, managing to muffle his voice. God, it hurt, he had forgotten how much it hurt, but finally the pain began to fade, soon replaced with pleasure. He'd also forgotten how good it felt.

" Choza." he moaned, moving his hips in unison with the man above him. " go faster. Harder."

" you're gonna get hurt."

" don't care."

With a smile, Choza quickened the pace, changing his angle to find a certain spot within Shikaku. And he found it, one hit to the prostate enough to make Shikaku come with a cry of his friends name.

Choza grunted, coming with one last thrust deep inside Shikaku. For a moment they were still, breathing laboured, until Choza bent down and whispered in his friends ear.

" I'm not satisfied yet."

Shikaku chuckled, grinning. " me either."

" good."

Choza pulled out, flipped Shikaku onto his stomach, and thrust back in, earning a hiss of pain from the man. Gripping Shikaku's hips tightly, Choza pounded in relentlessly, literally fucking him into the ground, revelling in the sweet, needy moans the thin man made.

Reaching forward, he pulled Shikaku's hair out of its pony tail, letting the coarse, sweaty strands fall across his shoulders in a messy curtain. Choza smiled, pressing his body harder against his friends, kissing his sweaty neck and shoulders. The force of the kisses made Shikaku moan even louder, until Choza was kissing so hard he was leaving bruises and little red marks.

Oh well. Healing wasn't his forte, but he could get rid of the marks before they got back to the Leaf.

Once again he hit Shikaku's prostate, and the man's moans got even louder, the sound of his voice almost making Choza come. But he refused to come first, so the large man just picked up the pace, and with another cry, Shikaku came again, his release tipping Choza over the edge too.

Barely pausing, Choza flipped Shikaku back over and pulled him onto his lap, continuing to pound into him. Shikaku was panting, sweat and tears running down his face, but he was smiling, eyes half lidded. He was drunk off of pleasure, clinging desperately to Choza as the large man forced his hips up and down.

" C-Choza." he moaned, burying his head into the man's neck.

He could feel himself nearing climax again, and Choza must have felt it to, because the man began to thrust even harder. It was amazing how strong Choza was, and he was so damn big, but though it hurt it sure felt good.

They both came once again, in unison, collapsing onto the forest floor, Choza almost crushing Shikaku.

They lay there, beside each other, panting heavily, for a long time. Finally, once he had enough breath, Shikaku chuckled, looking over at Choza.

" that was some sex." he smiled, running a hand through his damp hair, " better than I remember."

" I guess I've gotten better with age." Choza replied, reaching over and brushing strands of dark hair from his friend's face. " I think you lasted a lot longer when you were a teenager, though."

Shikaku swatted at him halfheartedly, making the big man laugh. " we should probably get some sleep," he said, still laughing, as he stood up. " we don't want to get back late, do we?"

" no, I wouldn't want people questioning why. It would be troublesome to explain."

Shikaku managed to prop himself up on his elbows, but he could get up any farther. He was totally exhausted. " hey Choza." he called, somewhat embarrassed. " can you bring me my clothes?"

The larger man's smile widened. " are you really that drained?" he asked smugly, collecting the discarded clothing. " that you can't even stand up?"

" don't act so happy about it." Shikaku mumbled, catching the clothes Choza tossed at him.

" don't act so disappointed about it." Choza said, sitting down beside the thin man, now mostly dressed. " you liked it."

Shikaku took a moment to glare at him before struggling to pull his pants on. " of course I did. I'm going to sleep now, we can wash up in the morning."

Choza lay down, letting out a content sigh. He glanced at his friend, who was gazing at the stars, a small smile on his thin, weathered lips.

" thanks." he said, shaking Shikaku out of his thoughts.

The Nara looked at him, confused. " for what? The sex?"

" yes, that, and for being my friend." he reached over and drew the man close, kissing him softly on the lips. " you really are the best friend I could ask for."

Shikaku blinked, still surprised, but the surprise melted into a smile. " it's unlike you to get so sappy and sentimental." he said, reaching up and cupping Choza's cheek with a hand. " I guess you changed a bit from when we were young."

He leaned close and kissed him on the cheek before closing his eyes. Choza chuckled, wrapping a strong arm around the thin man's shoulders.

" is that a good thing?"

" yes."

They fell asleep like that, Shikaku curled up against Choza's chest, both smiling softly to themselves.

….

It was late in the morning when they woke. Choza got up first, detangling himself from Shikaku's limbs, waking him up in the process.

" good morning." the larger man said, standing up and stretching. " how are-"

" I can't get up." Shikaku moaned, struggling to even roll over. " I hate you."

Choza just smiled smugly. " sure you do."

He picked up his friend, ignoring the complaints, and walked to the nearby river. They washed up, Choza helping Shikaku, managing to control himself well enough so that he didn't fuck the man again, right there on the river bank.

" what's going to happen now?" Shikaku asked, lying spread eagle on the ground as Choza packed their things.

" what do you mean?"

" you know what I mean. What are we going to do about us?"

Choza sighed, standing up. " nothing, I guess. We're still the same, aren't we? Friends, and secret lovers?"

" I thought I would grow out of it when I grew up." Shikaku mumbled, gazing up at the clouds.

" so did I."

The large man walked over to his friend and extended a hand. Shikaku took it, and was pulled up, but couldn't support himself and just crashed into Choza's ample chest.

" still can't stand?"

Shikaku looked down, seeming to be embarrassed. " you're going to have to carry me." he mumbled.

" I don't mind."

Putting both of their bags on his back, Choza picked his friend up and held him bridal style. Shikaku rolled his eyes but didn't complain, and relaxed in the strong arms that supported him as Choza began to move.

" I still love you. " he mumbled, the wind whipping by almost carry the words away.

But Choza heard him, and smiled. " I love you too." he said, " and I always will, won't I?"

" we haven't grown up, Choza, we're still just teenagers in love."

The large man laughed, his entire body shaking as he did. " we are, Shikaku, we are. And I don't mind.


End file.
